Is True Love Always?
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: Lindsey's gone, but Peyton's still around, but for how long? When Lucas makes the biggest mistake of his life, will he be able to get the one he loves back? Or is he just destined to be ablone? R&R please. FINAL CHAPTER UP! COMPLETE!
1. Hate is a strong word

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

"I hate you! You're the reason I have nothing in my life! I wish you never came home!" Lucas screamed at Peyton and with tears in her eyes she walked out of his room and out of his life.

By the time she got home, Peyton was unable to control her tears any longer. They came pouring down her face as she walked through the door of the home she and Brooke shared. When Brooke saw her best friend in the state she was, she immediately knew who was behind it, **Lucas**.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Peyton was too upset to say anything.

"Come on Peyton, you have to talk to me. What's wrong?"

She could only get one word, "Lucas." "Of course," Brooke thought, "As if that man hasn't hurt her enough already."

"What did he do?" Peyton didn't say anything. "Come on honey, you have to talk to me, I can'y help unless you tell me what's wrong."

"Oh god Brooke! He told me that he hated me. He said I was the reason his life is such a mess. How could I have let this happen?"

"Peyton! Listen to me, this isn't your fault! Lindsey is the one who left, no one forced her to."

"Who are you kidding Brooke!? You heard what Lindsey said on the alter, she said that it was because of his book, the one that's supposedly about me. God! If I would have just stayed gone then none of this would have happened. Luke would be married and happy."

"He would not be married and you know it! The only reason that he was proposed in the first place was because the kiss you two scared him! He loves you, Peyton. He always has and he always will."

"Sure he loves me. That's why he said I do-" Brooke tried to cut her off, but Peyto held up her hand and continued, "You may think he's lying to himself, but you know what? I was the one lying to myself, I was one who was stupid enough to think that he could still possibly have feelings for me after all this time! I should have just said 'Yes.' I love him so much, and now I've cost him the love of his life. I'm such a horrible person!"

"NO! You're not a horrible person, you're just in love. And I know he loves you two Peyton, I can tell by the way he looks at you, it's the same look he's been giving you since junior year and god knows how long before that! He's just afraid."

"No he's not, I told him a while ago that I was going to let go fo him so he could be happy, and I didn't. And now he's lost the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And it's all my fault. I need to get out of here. I'm sorry Brooke, but I just can't be here anymore. I'll close the label, and I'll go back to LA. I just can't stand to look him in the eye anymore. I'm just gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. I'll see you" Brooke watched her best friend walk up the stairs and her heart broke with each step that Peyton took. Everything in all of their lives was so uncertain at this moment but one thing was certain...

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you are gonna pay for what you did to her." Brooke thought as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door to her car.

**So what do you think so far? This is my first fanfic so please be nice. But comments, questions, and suggestions would be great! Tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up bu next week if people like it. But if you don't review then I won't know.**


	2. Confusion and Honesty

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

"Lucas Scott! Get your idiotic ass out of bed and answer this door!" Brooke screamed as she banged on Lucas's door. Just when she was about to turn around and go home, Lucas opens the door looking like he was hit by a bus.

"Why good morning, it's nice to see your happy face." He says sarcasm dripping from every word

"Wish I could say the same Scott, I really do, but that would be a lie."

"And why are we so happy this morning?"

"Don't even pull that sarcasm crap with me Broody, did you really have to hurt her again? I mean you've broken her heart so many times, why couldn't you just stay away from her and let her move on? Do you like hurting her? Because if you do--"

"Woah woah, slow down Brooke! Hurt who? What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me, although that may be rather difficult for you!" She spat out venomously

"OK will you please just tell me what I did wrong and yell at me for it or just leave because I have a killer headache and I just want to go back to sleep."

"How can you sit there and act like nothing's wrong after what you said to Peyton last night?" Upon hearing Peyton's name Lucas's head flys up so fast that it should have given him whip lash.

"What do you mean after what I said to Peyton last night? I didn't even see her did I? Wait a minute..." Lucas continues to wrack his brains about the events of the previous night.

"I always knew you were a little slow Scott, but this is rediculous!" Brooke said as she watched the boy her best friend loves think about it.

"Look, I'm sorry Brooke. I was really wasted last night and the only person I remember seeing was Skills. I just woke up this morning and I was at home, I don't know how I got here and I really don't remember seeing Peyton."

"So you don't remember saying anything about you hating her? Or the fact that she's the reason your life is such a mess? Or that you wished that she never came home? Because I know my best friend and I don't think she would make something like this up."

"What?! I would never say anything like that! Atleast not intentionally, you've gotta believe me Brooke, I don't hate Peyton, I really don't. I lo--"

"You what?!"

"I care about her a lot." Lucas lied. He wasn't ready to face his feelings for Peyton just yet. He was suprised that the statement he had almost made had flown out of his mouth so easily. Especially after months of denying it.

"Sure...that's exactly what you were going to say. Well I can't say that it's been fun Broody, but I need to go check on Peyton." With that Brooke gets into her car and drives off. Leaving Lucas to think about what happened last night when suddenly it hits him!..

**MEANWHILE**

"I don't know what to do you guys, the love of my life just told me that he hated me!" Peyton said to the married couple sitting across from her. When she woke up this morning to find Brooke gone she had a pretty good idea of where she went. She had to get out of the house becuase she didn't want to hear what Lucas had said to Brooke. So the first place that she thought of going was to her other best friends' house, Nathan and Haley.

"Peyton it's going to be OK I know it is. Lucas probably wasn't thinking when he said it that's all." Haley said. Even though she felt horrible for Peyton she still felt the need to stick up for her best friend.

"No Haley, I think for the first time in a while Luke was thinking clearly. He finally told me what I've been suspecting since Lindsey walked out of that church. He blames me, and I don't disagree with him one bit. It is my fault." She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down into silent sobs. Haley immediately runs over to comfort her. Nathan looks on as his wife comforts his best friend and he knows what he has to do.

"Nathan! Where are you going?!" Haley asks in a nervous voice as she sees her husband grab his car keys.

"I'm going to pay my dear big brother a little visit, I won't be lon--"

"NO!" Peyton's sudden outburst shocked Nathan and Haley to say the least. Nathan dropped his keys and Haley spilled her full coffee down the front of her shirt. "I need to get over Lucas Scott once and for all. Which means that _I_ need to talk to him, when I'm ready. I'm not going to let everyone else fight my battles for me."

"Peyton I'm not fighting your battle for you. I just need to talk to my brother and get his side of the story OK? But I have no control as to whether or not this little chat leads to fists." Nathan says with a smile on his face.

"It won't lead to fists if you ever want to get laid again." Haley said with a warning look on her face.

"Eww! Married people are so gross!" Peyton says with a smile on her face, the first one since last night. "But Nate, please don't hit him, I want that pleasure." She says with another smile and with that Nathan picks up his keys and heads out the door.

"Well Hales, I'm gonna head out OK? I've got a lot of work to do."

"OK Peyton, I'll see you later." Haley hesitates for a second and then adds, "Just do me a favor OK?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Don't hide out in your work to keep your mind off _something else_."

"I won't Hales." And Peyton leaves the same door Nathan just left leaving Haley to her own thoughts.

"Lucas Scott, you make it so hard to be your best friend sometimes!" She says to no one in particular as she cleans up the coffee she just spilled.

**Well here it is Chapter 2! Tell me what you think.**

**Up Next: What will happen when Nathan goes to see Lucas? Will we ever figure out what happened the night before? Will Peyton actually talk to Lucas? What does Haley have to say about the situation?**

**Questions, comments, or suggestions are welcome R&R please.**


	3. Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters

Lucas is sitting in his room looking at the infamous "Peyton Box" He can't help but smile when he looks back on all of the good times he and Peyton had. It had only been a few hours since he realized what happened last night, and as he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but to view himself in disgust. He had hurt the one person who had always understood him, and he had no clue what to do about it. He had gone over it so many times in his head already, mentally slapping himself for every mistake he made, and once again he plunged into deep thoughts about the woman he loved.

_The day had started out like any other. He woke up thinking about the two women in his life, Peyton Sawyer and Lindsey Strauss. Every night before he went to bed, he had convinced himself that Lindsey was the one for him. But during the night his dreams were plagued with the blonde who had changed his life forever when they were so young. Though their relationship was never simple, when they had finally gotten together during their senior year he was the happiest he's been in his entire life. Including the time when he was with Lindsey. So just like any morning he realized that Peyton really was the one for him, but during the day he always managed to convince himself of otherwise, it was a vicious cycle he couldn't seem to break._

_He was sitting in his office after practice when he got a call. It was from his almost wife, Lindsey. She had called to tell him that she had gotten together with a new guy and they've been together for a few weeks now and she wanted him to hear it from her. While his head was so upset he could hardly stand it, his heart fluttered inside because it knew that it was really Peyton, and now her was free from Lindsey. _

_He was going to see Peyton to tell her how he really felt, and that's when he saw it, she was hugging some other guy. Although he couldn't see who it was something told him that it was more than just a friendly hug. He couldn't take it anymore, so he did something completely out of character, he went to TRIC and ordered a beer. A few beers later, Skills walked in and had a seat.He couldn't even remember now what he said, he wasn't really listening. A few, or maybe it was more than a few beers later, Skills left and then he saw her. He vaguely remembered he and Peyton talking, and then they were in her car. The car that brought the two together, the car that had inspired him to write his second book. Yes, he had finally admitted it, his second book, like the first, was about he and Peyton's love._

_They got back to his house, and she helped him get undressed and into bed. He looked up and saw the woman that he loved staring down at him. She was wearing the same smile she wore at the state championship all those years ago. The smile that he had thought had only been reserved for him. But that's when he remembered it, she was wearing that smile when she was hugging that guy. He couldn't take it anymore, some random guy was getting the smile he had always gotten. She had moved on and it was all his fault. And that's when it happened the alcohol got the better of him and the word vomit poored out._

_"I hate you! You're the reason I have nothing in my life! I wish you never came home!" He didn't mean a word of it, but he couldn't help but say it. And then he saw the tears in her eyes and he felt sickened with himself. He tried to call out her name but his tongue was so thick with booze he couldn't say a word._

"Dammit I'm an idiot!" Lucas yelled at himself.

**MEANWHILE**

"P. Sawyer? You home?"

"Yeah Brooke, I'm here." Brooke walks up stairs to see Peyton doing something she had been doing a lot of since Lucas kissed her and proposed to Lindsey, drawing. It was a picture of Lucas lying on his bed the word "hate" written all over the walls

"Peyton, sweetie, you gotta stop doing this to yourself."

"He hates me Brooke, I never thought that would happen, but it has, and now I don't know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell me he was drunk?"

"Why would that make a difference?"

"It makes all of the difference in the world! It's not like he said that you while he was in his right mind. He's still in love with you P. Sawyer, I saw it in his eyes today when I went to see him, you need to talk to him P. You need to look into his eyes and you'll see what we've all been seeing for years."

"Maybe you're right."

**BACK AT LUCAS'S HOUSE**

"Come in!" Lucas yelled as he heard a bang on the door. He had two guesses as to who it could be, Nathan or Haley. And sure enough...

"Hey bro." Nathan said as he walked in and sat on Lucas's couch.

"So have you come to yell at me and tell me what an idiot I am too?"

"No, ok maybe a little. I just want to know why? Why would you want to break her heart all over again? She loves you so much, and I know you feel the same way deep down but you refuse to admit it. And that's fine man, I mean I understand that you're scared, but you can't keep leading her on just to break her heart when she thinks you two are getting somewhere."

"I know man, I know!" Lucas says feeling, if possible, worse about himself "I never meant to say it, it just sort of came out." Lucas then relays the whole story to Nathan, the hug with the other guy, TRIC, and that damn smile.

"But who was the guy?"

"I don't know man, but they seemed to know each other pretty well."

"But instead of asking Peyton who he was, you get drunk and decide to tell her you hate her? What the hell man."

"UHH!! I don't know, man. It's all so confusing. I just don't kno--" Just then they hear another knock at the door. They were both assuming it was Haley. Who else could it possibly be? Lucas gets up and answers the door, and there she was, the love of his life.

"OK, so you two obviously need to talk, so I'm outta here. Bye Luke, bye Peyton." Nathan got out of that house as fast as he could, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, and he didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Lucas..."

Lucas turned around and looked into the mirror he was previously saw himself in. There he saw himself and the woman he loved. Her eyes showed a mixture of love, pain, and hate if that was at all possible. She was so broken, they both were the question was, could they be fixed?

**And here it is chapter 3. I can't believe I wrote three chapters in one night. I'm just so inspired by the Leyton story. I'm not really sure where to go from here, so tell me what you think. I need opinions on things like: Should I write about Lucas and Haley's conversation? What should happen with Leyton? Who do you think Peyton's mystery guy is? I have a guy who I want it to be, but maybe you have some better suggestions.**


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

_"But who was the guy?"_

_"I don't know man, but they seemed to know each other pretty well."_

_"But instead of asking Peyton who he was, you get drunk and decide to tell her you hate her? What the hell man."_

_"UHH!! I don't know, man. It's all so confusing. I just don't kno--" Just then they hear another knock at the door. They were both assuming it was Haley. Who else could it possibly be? Lucas gets up and answers the door, and there she was, the love of his life._

_"OK, so you two obviously need to talk, so I'm outta here. Bye Luke, bye Peyton." Nathan got out of that house as fast as he could, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, and he didn't want to stick around to find out._

_"Lucas..."_

"Peyton I--" He was cut off when she held up her hand. He had said plenty last night and she couldn't take hearing it all again. He looked at her and realized she actually thought that he was going to say those words again. "I'm sorry!" he finished. Hearing that statement, Peyton's head popped up and she was completely shocked. Her shock and confusion quickly turned into anger.

"You're sorry?! You tell me you hate me and that I ruined your life, and all you can say is that you're sorry?" It was, but there was so much more that he wanted to say and all of it could be summed up in three words, **I Love You.** Lucas pushed those thoughts out of his mind and spoke again.

"Peyton, please, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying, I don't hate you, you must know what by now!"

Peyton's expression didn't soften any with his words, in fact she was angrier than ever. "No Lucas, I don't know that. But let's think, what have you done lately to make me think that?" She said as she mocked deep thought. "Could it be that you kissed me and then proposed to Lindsey? Or maybe the fact that you said 'I do' to her right in front of me, or what about--" But she didn't get to finish, because Lucas had started to speak his voice thick with anger.

"Well what about you, huh?" He tried to be calm, but she always had a way of infuriating him in the most loveable way. "You told me you loved me, and the next thing I know you're making out with Chase in front of everyone, and don't even get me started on the guy I saw you with yesterday!" Lucas immediately regretted that statement when he saw the look in Peyton's eyes. She looked hurt, sad, and angry, most definetly angry.

"You cannot seriously be bringing up Chase? News flash Luke, I kissed him at _your_ engagement party! And it didn't mean anything. He, unlike you, saw how much I was hurting and kissed me to try and make you jealous. Is that what you wanted to hear, huh? That I couldn't even enjoy myself with a sweet, fun, and caring guy like Chase because I was so sick with the fact that you were marrying another woman?"

"Peyton I--"

"No! I'm not done. You act like I wanted Lindsey to leave you! So maybe I wanted to be with you, but all I ever cared about was your happiness! I just wanted you to be with the woman you loved, so I stayed away. It's not my fault she left Luke, it's not! And I'm not going to allow you to blame me anymore!" She was sobbing uncontrollably now and she knew that she had to get away from him.

Lucas ouldn't stand seeing her like this, so he reached out to wipe away her tears. As soon as he got close to her, she yanked away so fast he didn't even know what hit him. "No Luke, you don't ever get to touch me again! Not ever!" With that she turns away from him and begins to leave the house. She stops with her and hand on the door knob. "And by the way, the guy you saw me with yesterday was _Derek_!" And with that she slammed the door shut. Lucas went back to looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't think it was possible before but he actually felt even worse.

Peyton gets into her car and drives home, hoping her best friend was there. When she walked through the door and into the kitchen she saw a note from Brooke on the table, it said: _P., HUGE Macy's meeting today. Me and Angie will be home pretty late. Love Ya, Brooke_. "Great." Peyton thought, "Now my best friend isn't even home who am I supposed to talk to?" And then it hits her. "Of course, Haley!"

**HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Haley asks as she lets Peyton into her house. Peyton immediately sits down at the kitchen counter leaving the back door wide open, but neither of them seem to notice. Not able to hold back her tears through the entire thing, Peyton relays the entire story of what just happened between she and Lucas to Haley.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Peyton says a few hours later finally able to control her sobs, "I still love him, with all of my heart! He told me a long time ago that you can't help who you love, and he was right. But I hate him at the same time! I hate the fact that one look from him still makes me go weak at the knees, I hate that he can still see right through to my soul, and most of all I hate that I keep letting him in deep enough for him to break my heart! God why am I such an idiot?" She begins to cry again and Haley has no clue how to help her friend. But she tries by holding her tight and whispering comforting words to her every so often.

**I'm moving in reverse, under your mighty curse**

**I hate myself for loving you.**

**I turn my head away, but my heart will remain**

**'Till the day I learn you're no good for me**

They were both so wrapped up at that moment that they didn't notice someone was standing outside the door listening to every word they said. It was Lucas, he was so confused about what had happened between he and Peyton that he thought the best person to talk to would be Haley. "Great minds think alike, I guess" He thought as he listened to Peyton's confession.

After a fewmore minutes of listening to Peyton's sobbing, Lucas couldn't stand it anymore. He clears his throat loudly and both Peyton and Haley turn to face him. "I'm gonna go." Peyton says and she grabs her purse unable to Lucas in the eyes because she know she'll just break down again.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley screams as she slaps Lucas across the arm. "What were you thinking? I mean it's one thing to kiss her while you're dating Lindsey, and act like there was nothing wrong, but then to scrutinize Peyton for kissing another man when you two aren't even together? I mean come on!"

"Hales I know, I know. I didn't mean to say it, it's just she wasn't accepting my apology and it made me so mad I guess I--"

"So you thought the best thing to do was to piss her off even more? Smooth Scott, real smooth!"

"I don't know what to do Hales. She was always such a huge part of my life, how am I supposed to let this go? I want her in my life, no I _need_ her in my life."

"You still lover her don't you?"

" I-I gotta go" Lucas says clearly avoiding the question. He stands up and with a quick goodbye he's out the door.

"Well I guess I have my answer then." Haley smiles to herself. They were both so in love with eacother, now all she had to do is make sure they each knew how the other person felt before it was too late. Lucas and Peyton were meant to be together, that much was clear. Now it was up to her, and maybe Brooke and Nathan if they would help, to get them together.

**And chapter four is done. Sorry if Haley and Lucas's conversation seems a little rushed I just didn't want to make a mistake with how they talk to eachother. Their conversations are like hardest to write for me. But once again tell me what you think**

**I need your help on things such as: Should Derek be back for good? Leyton or not? Any love interests for either you want in here? How should they get back together if they do? R&R, tell me what you think!**

**Up Next: What's Haley's Plan? Will there ever be another Leyton?**

**And the lyrics in this were from the song "No good" by Kate Voegele aka Mia.**


	5. I Need You AN

**Hey guys!!  
**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they've helped me alot.**

**So I'm about to write the serial date but I need your help!**

**I need to think of some places that are really special for Leyton**

**Here are th ones I have so far**

**The library (where they were when Peyton got shot) **

**The river court (Where they all signed their names four years ago) **

**And the beach (Where the third season starts with the two together)**

**I need one more place as well**

**so if you can think of anywhere at all thats special to Leyton tell me!**

**Thanks again for all of your support!**


	6. Look Into His Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters

Nathan, Haley, and Brooke all sat in Haley and Nathan's kitchen. Haley told them about the conversations that she had with both Lucas and Peyton. It was clear to each of them that Lucas and Peyton belonged together, and now all they had to do was figure out how to get them back together. They'd been here for hours and they hadn't come up with anything yet. But then Brooke had a moment of clarity.

"Oh my god! I've got it!" Brooke yelled out so suddenly that it made the married couple jump. "A serial date!" said Brooke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" both Haley and Nathan said at once.

"Ok, think back to our junior year, after Dan's annual kiss-his-ass party, after I totally screwed you to over. If I haven't told you this like a million times already I'm really sorry about that. But, anyway remember how close you two got? Because I set it up so you would _have _to see the qualities you loved about each other. Lucas and Peyton just need a little push, I'll set it up, you two get them there and the rest is up to them."

"Oh my god Brooke this is such a great idea!" Haley exclaimed, "I'll talk to Peyton, and Nate you talk to Luke. We'll tell them each that we want to meet them at the river court at 7:00 tonight. It seems like a pretty good place for this thing to start. Whaddya think?"

"That sounds great Hales, now if you two will excuse me, I have some serious planning to do!" And with that Brooke was off, planning god knows what.

"OK babe, I'll go talk to Luke and you go talk to Peyton, I'll see you here in a little while. I love you." Nathan said as he walked out the door with his keys.

"Love you too." Haley grabbed her keys and went to Peyton's office

**PEYTON'S OFFICE**

"Hey Peyton, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Hales, come on in."

"Well you look busy, so I'll make this quick." This was only half true. Peyton did look busy, but that wasn't the only reason Haley wanted to get this over with. The whole serial date thing seemed like a good idea at the time, but as Haley drove over to the label she found some serious problems with it. Peyton had already gone through so much when it came to Lucas and the last thing she wanted to do was add to the heartache. She hated the fact that she was about to lie to her best friend.

"So I was thinking that maybe tonight you and I could meet somewhere and talk." Peyton looked up a little confused, she knew that Haley was concerned but she wasn't exactly sure why she was now being put on constant watch by her friends. "Ya know, we could meet at the river court around seven and then go out to eat or something." Haley was finding it hard to look Peyton in the eye, but somehow she managed.

"Umm sure, seven sounds great." Peyton said a little reluctantly, "But Haley, you know you guys don't have to constantly watch me, I'm fine, atleast I will be eventually."

"I know Peyton, I just thought it would be nice if we could hang out, you know just you and me."

"Yeah, that actually sounds really great. So I'll see you there at seven right?"

"Seven it is, I'll see you later Peyton." Haley said as she quickly walked out the door not even waiting for Peyton to respond. She couldn't stand looking at Peyton anymore, she just hated what they were doing. She quickly realized she had forgotten one of the most important parts of the plan and ran back into Peyton's office.

"Hales what is it?" Peyton asked clearly confused as her friend came running in.

"I forgot to give you something. Here." Haley said as she handed Peyton an envelope. When she went to open it, Haley quickly stopped her. "No, no you can't open it until tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because it's something special for you. And I want to be there to see your reaction when you open it. But, I don't have time right now, and this sort of thing takes time so please just wait."

"Yeah sure no problem." Peyton said as Haley walked back out the door. Peyton did find her friend's behavior a little weird, but she quickly looked past it when she remembered how much work she had to do if she was going to get out of here in time to meet Haley later.

**MEANWHILE**

"Lucas Scott, how are you bro" Nathan asked as he walked into the office Lucas had at Tree Hill High School.

"Not so good man. I never realized how much I needed to just see her and talk to her everyday until I lost her." In the back of his mind Nathan wondered who "she" was, could it be Lindsey, his almost wife, or was it Peyton? The girl who had stolen his heart with one look. He was quickly answered when Lucas made his next statement, "And to top it all off, Lindsey called and decided she wants to be friends. Can you believe that? I lose Peyton, and then get Lindsey back."

"I know this is rough on you, but she'll come around eventually. So anyway I--" Nathan was about to ask Lucas to meet him at the river court tonight, but something was plagueing his mind. What if this isn't what Lucas really wanted? He wasn't going to watch Peyton get her hopes up just so Lucas could smash them again. Sure, Haley said that she saw it in his eyes, but Nathan needed to know for sure. He decided that now would be the perfect time for him to find out for sure. "Luke, I need to ask you something, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything; but do you still love Peyton?"

To say that Lucas was shocked by the question would be an understatement. He looked at his brother as if he had three heads. In his mind there was a war waging in his thoughts. Part of him wanted to tell Nathan that his heart completely and totally belonged to Lindesy Strauss. The other part of his brain, perhaps the more sane part at this point, knew that Peyton was it, she was his one and only.

Nathan noticed the hesitation in his brothers eyes, and he immediately knew what the answer was. But still, part of him needed to hear his brother say it, he needed to hear him say that he was never going to hurt Peyton again. So he waited.

"If I'm being completely and totally honest with myself, then I know it's Peyton, and it's always been." It felt completely wonderful to get that little confession off of his chest, but at the same time it was a little sickening. He was finally able to confess his love for the blonde girl, and he realized how much time he'd wasted. He almost married another girl for god's sake.

"I know that was hard for you man, but I'm really proud of you for finally getting that out." Lucas looked greatfully at his brother. Nathan knew that now was the time to ask Lucas about tonight. He had finally assured himself that he, his wife, and Brooke were doing the right thing. "So anyway, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out tonight? Ya know you and me shooting some hoops down at the river court just like we used to?"

"Sure man, I'd like that."

"OK tonight at seven."

"OK see you then" Lucas said as Nathan walked out the door. As soon as he got outside, Nathan immediately called Haley to tell her that Lucas was coming tonight, and he was glad to hear that Peyton was as well.

**NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

Brooke and Haley are in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies when Nathan walks through the door. When he tries to grab one, Brooke quickly slaps his hand and says, "Hey! These are for Lucas and Peyton!" When she saw Nathan's confused face, she elaborated, "During our senior year Peyton _attempoted_ to make Lucas chocolate chip cookies. And well let's just say it turned into a cookie dough fight and some serious making out. When she first came home she told me it was one of her favorite memories from when they were together. Let's just hope that these cookies bring them back to old times. They're both coming tonight right?" When Nathan and Haley nodded at the same time, Brooke went back to baking the cookies.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Lucas gets out of his car and looks around. "No Nathan," he thought, "He must be late as usual." He started to shoot around waiting for his brother to show up. Little did he know he wouldn't be seeing him at all tonight. Instead he would be going on an adventure that could possibly change his and Peyton's life forever.

Peyton pulled up in her comet, completely suprised to see the love of her life playing basketball. "I could just stay here and wait for Haley; he'll never see me." She thought, but that plan quickly failed as Lucas's basketball bounced off the backboard and rolled right to her car. When Lucas turned around to get the ball he was utterly to see her there, he couldn't help but to feel a flutter in his heart.

"What are you doing here Peyt?" He asked. Peyton closed her eyes as he said her old nickname, even after everything he had done to her, he still had that effect on her.

"I'm meeting Haley, we're supposed to be going out to eat." She replied looking anywhere but in his eyes. She knew that if she did, she would either break down crying or jump into his arms and kiss him. Either way, the consequences wouldn't be good. They both sat there in an akward silence, after a while Lucas went back to playing ball and Peyton just sat there watching him.

As 7:45 rolled around Peyton was starting to get frustrated. It was freezing outside, and Haley was no where to be found. She went into her car and grabbed her jacket and she noticed the envelope Haley had given her fall out of her pocket. She could no longer resist the temptation and decided to open it. Haley would just have to deal with the fact that she wasn't here to see it, it was her own fault for standing Peyton up.

She opened the envelope and her mouth fell open with suprise. Written in Haley's neat handwriting was this:

_Peyton,_

_Look into his eyes, and you'll see that you two belong together. I know you probably hate me right now for standing you up, but my intentions were good. You and Luke belong together and tonight was designed for you two to both realize it, together. Before you think it, Lucas had nothing to do with this, it was all Nathan, Brooke, and my's doing. We just want to see you two happy again, and we all know that won't happen until you two are together again._

_ I love you (we all do),_

_ Hales_

_P.S. If you're wondering what will happen tonight, the adventure begins when you look under the bleachers. Good Luck!_

She had been set up, they both had. She had two options at this time. She could walk over to Lucas show him the note and they could read the second note hidden under the bleachers, _together_ or she could just get back into her car and leave. There were so many thoughts running through her mind at this point. What was she going to do?

**What do you think she should do? Stay or go? Tell me what you think.**

**Up Next: Will the date happen? If so, will it work? Will Lucas ever tell Peyton how he feels? Will she?**

**Read and find out. Questions, comments, or suggestions are always welcome!**

**thanks for reafding!**


	7. Would You Hold It Against Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

_She had been set up, they both had. She had two options at this time. She could walk over to Lucas, show him the note and they could read the second note hidden under the bleachers, together, or she could just get back in her car and leave. There were so many thoughts running through her mind at this point. What was she going to do?_

After many failed attempts at reaching his brother, Lucas decided that it was time for him to just go home. He was going to say goodbye to Peyton, but she looked like she was deep in thought, and he didn't want to disturb her. Peyton looked up and noticed that Lucas was walking over to his car. It was time for her to make what could possibly be the biggest decision of her life. "Luke wait!" She yelled, taking even herself by suprise.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"How would you like to go on a little adventure with me?" Lucas looked a little confused at this statement, but if it meant spending time with Peyton he was willing to try anything. Not trying to sound too excited, he decided to play it cool.

"Depends, is this going to be painful?"

"I'm not sure." She says honestly. She had no clue what tonight would do to either of them. Looking intrigued, Lucas took a step closer, he could smell her perfume, it was the same she wore in high school. Smelling it again literally made him go weak in the knees. "Read this, I've got to go grab the next one." She says as she walks over to the bleachers taking the second letter out. Lucas read the first one while she did and couldn't help but feel a rush of grattitude towards his friends. They knew that he and Peyton belonged together, long before he did, just like their senior year in high school. God he loved this girl, so much it scared him. It scared him so much he almost married another woman.

"Peyt, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you really don't have to if you don't want to." He said

"No I really want to." She said sincerely. When she said this, he gave her one of his famous Lucas Scott smirks. The same smirk that she fell in love with four years ago, the same smirk that haunted her dreams to this day, and the same smirk that made her want to kiss the life out of him.

"So where does this little adventure of ours start?" He asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Here's what the letter says,

_Peyton and Lucas,_

_Tonight, the past will be forgotten and all that will matter is the present. These cards will not only tell you where to go, but they also might just help resolve some of the issues you have. Enjoy each other's company and just have some fun for once. The first stop of the night is the place where you had your first conversation, and if I have to tell you where it is I will smack you. There you will find your next card. Tonight, forget the bad and remember the good. Drive the comet to this first place, because we all know how many memories that car holds for you. On you're way there, you need to talk about one of the major issues that plagues your relationship. The Engagement. I know it was a dark place for you two, but it's time to talk about it._

_ I LOVE YOU P.SAWYER AND YOU TOO BROODY!_

_ Love, Brooke_

"Wow, I didn't think it was going to get this deep, this fast." Lucas said looking a little worried at the nervous expression on Peyton's face.

'Well, we knew we would have to talk about this eventually right?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucas said he was still cleary nervous. He just wanted to have fun with Peyton tonight, he wanted her to remember why they fell in love, and possibly fall in love all over again. They got into the car began to drive. It was time for them to talk, get it all out into the open. "Why?" He asked, it was a simple question, but there was so much meaning behind it.

"Why what?"

"Why did you say no Peyton? I mean we were so in love, and just because we got engaged it didn't mean we had to get married right away. I would have waited until you were ready."

"First of all, I didn't say no, you should know that by now. And second, why did we have to get engaged if we were just going to wait to get married? I loved you Luke, so much, but why so soon?"

"Because we hadn't seen eachother in forever, and I knew that we were growing apart and it scared me. I couldn't lose you, and maybe it was out of insecurity, a little, but you have to know that I loved you more than anything. I just needed that assurance that you felt the same way, and then when you said someday I felt like you just didn't want to be with me. So I left."

"Luke, why have you never told me this before?"

"I don't know."

Now it was Peyton's turn to ask something that had been bothering her. "Why didn't you call? For three years, I missed you everyday. And I waited for you to call me and tell me that you felt the same but it never happened."

"My pride, I guess. Everytime I went to call you I would convince myself that you had said no, and that by calling you now, I would only be hurting myself. But don't think that I didn't miss you, because I did. I missed you and wanted you everyday for the past three years." Lucas couldn't believe he just said that, he had just told her that even while he was with Lindsey he wanted her. Luckily for him, she didn't seem to have noticed, or atleast that's what he thought.

Peyton had heard him though, and for a moment she was flattered. Not to mention, she wanted to jump into his arms and tell him she loved him and always will. But then she saw it, his angry face saying that he hated her. She just decided this was a mistake of his, and decided to move on.

The rest of the car ride was filled with nothing but silence. After an eternity, it seemed, they arrived at the river bend, the place where it all started.

_"That's me inside your head." _ The first words they had ever spoken to each other had changed Peyton's life forever, even if she didn't know it at the time. They both got out of the comet, and saw a balloon held to the ground by a rock with the word _NOFX_ written on it. Attatched to the string, was the two letters.

"You wanna read this one?" Peyton asked handing Lucas the letter that read "READ THIS FIRST!!"

"Sure...

_Luke and Peyton_

_Stop being idiots you belong together! Tell each other three things that you like about each other, then move on to the second letter_

_ Love, Nathan_

_"_Well he always one for words wasn't he?" Peyton asked while giggling.

"So I'll go first, I love how strong you are, no matter what life throws at you, you're always strong and you always fight through it. Second, I love your eyes, those green eyes can read right through me and right into my soul. And last, I love your art, how your passion for it just leaps off of the page. It's always inspired me." By the time Lucas finished, Peyton had a single tear flowing down her cheek.

"Thank you." It was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear. "I guess it's my turn. Let's see, first, I love your smile. That smile has always had so much power over me. Next, I love the way you stepped up with Jamie when Nathan had his accident, it showed so much courage. And last, I love your honesty, you've always been honest with the people you care about." Peyton didn't know it, but the last comment she made tore Lucas's heart apart. He wasn't honest he hadn't been honest with himself about Peyton, he hadn't been honest with Lindsey, and worst of all he was now lying to the girl he loved. He gave her a little smile and opened the second envelope.

This one said to go to the library at Tree Hill High School, there was no need to question why they needed to go there. It was a scarey thing to think back to that day, the day when Peyton was shot, Jimmy committed suicide, and saddest of all, the day Keith died. This time the letter didn't give them an assignment of what to talk to about on their way there. So neither of them were sure what to talk about.

"So have you heard from Lindsey?" Peyon couldn't believe she just asked about Lindsey, but part of her wondered whether or not Lucas was still in love with her. It had only been two months, but he seemed to be so much better.

"Yeah the other night, she called to tell me that she was seeing someone new, and that she wanted us to be friends."

"Oh my god, Luke, I'm so sorry."

"It actually isn't affecting me as much as you would think. I mean, we've both realized that it just wasn't meant to be ya know?"

"Yeah." Peyton said as they pulled into the parking lot of the high school. They got out of the car, walked through the main doors, and headed straight for the library. It hadn't changed at all since they were trapped in there all of those years ago. Without event thinking about it, they both walked to the shelf that they hid behind that day. Seeing the two letters waiting for them, they sat down.

"This one says that we need to tell each other a secret." Lucas said as he read the firts letter.

"OK, I'll go first this time. Sometimes, when I'm walking down the street, I swear I see Ellie or my mom. It doesn't matter where I am LA, or Tree HIll I see them, and when I turn to get a closer look they're gone. And I still dream about them too, almost every night."

"Well, someone very wise once told me that dreams are like e-mails for ghosts, their way of contacting you from the other side." Lucas said with a laugh, causing Peyton to smile.

"OK, Scott it's your turn."

"Hmmmm, let me think. Sometimes, I wish that I died that day. That way my mom would still have Keith, and Lilly would know her real father, everyone would be happier."

"Are you crazy?! Everyone would be happier? What about me? I wouldn't be anywhere without you. If you were gone before I got to tell you how I felt, I couldn't live with myself. And if you were gone who would save me from psycho Derek, who would have carried me out of the school that day? And who would have made so happy during our senior year? You changed my life Luke, whether you want to believe it or not. The truth is, I honestly wouldn't be here without you."

"Thanks Peyt."

"No problem." She said with a smile. "So let's read this next letter." She said with tears in her eyes.

"OK"

"It says that we need to go to the beach where we spent so much time between our junior and senior year."

"Well then let's get out of here Ms. Sawyer."

They drove to the beach, but this time there was no akward silence. During the ride, the comet was filled with music and silly conversations just like high school. When they got to the beach there was one envelope. They had so much fun so far tonight, it was as if the other night never happened.

"This one says that we need to tell each other something that we've wanted to say for a long time and then we can go our separate ways."

Lucas started to speak, but Peyton interupted him, "I'll go first. I still wonder what life would be like if I had just said yes three years ago. Would we be happy? Or was it really too soon? Would we have children? I just can't stop myself from wondering what might have been ya know?"

"Yeah." Lucas was deep in thought. He could tell her something that was way overdue or he could just make something up. It was now his turn to make an important decision. He thought for a few seconds, and he figured out the perfect way to tell her.

"Luuukkkeee...is anybody home?" He just realized that Peyton was talking to him.

"Huh?"

"You there?"

"Oh yeah sorry." He thought for a second and decided it was time to take a chance. "If I told you I loved you right now would you hold it against me?"

"Very funny Luke."

"Because I do, I love you Peyton. I know I hurt you when I walked out on you, and I know that I treated you horribly when you got back to town, but I _never_ stopped loving you. You're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true, but even if they don't I still want you there because everyday I spend with you is a dream come true. Lucas and Peyton is true love always, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. But I love you Peyton, I do." She just sat there completely shocked by what she just heard. "Are you going to say something?" He asked nervously.

"What do you want me to say Luke? That I love you and I always will? That I want everything with you? That I would love nothing more than to marry you and start a family with you?" At this point, she was allowing the tears to flow freely down her face.

'This is not going as planned' Lucas thought as he watched Peyton breaking down in front of him. He bowed his head in shame

"Because I do, Luke." She said causing his head to snap back up. "I want everything with you, and I want it now." And with that, she kissed him passionately and for the first time in a long time, she felt like everything was going to be alright.

**Well there it is! I wanted to get it done because One Tree Hill is on tonight, and it just felt right!! Comments. questions, and suggestions are always welcome. R&R! **

**Up Next: Will things be OK with Leyton? Or will they get hurt all over again?**


	8. I'll Make You Belive

**If you couldn't tell from Tuesday's episode, this fanfic was based on a spoiler.**

**Anybody else wanna kill Lucas?**

**Hopefully he asks Peyton to go with him to Vegas.**

**But I have a feeling it's gonna be Brooke.**

**What do you guys think?**

_"If I told you I loved you right now would you hold it against me?"_

_"Very funny Luke."_

_"Because I do, I love you Peyton. I know I hurt you when I walked out on you, and I know that I treated you horribly when you got back to town, but I never stopped loving you. You're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true, but even if they don't I still want you there because everyday I spend with you is a dream come true. Lucas and Peyton is true love always, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. But I love you Peyton, I do." She just sat there completely shocked by what she just heard. "Are you going to say something?" He asked nervously._

_"What do you want me to say Luke? That I love you and I always will? That I want everything with you? That I would love nothing more than to marry you and start a family with you?" At this point, she was allowing the tears to flow freely down her face._

_'This is not going as planned' Lucas thought as he watched Peyton breaking down in front of him. He bowed his head in shame_

_"Because I do, Luke." She said causing his head to snap back up. "I want everything with you, and I want it now." And with that, she kissed him passionately and for the first time in a long time, she felt like everything was going to be alright._

The kiss began to heat up as Lucas ran down his hands down Peyton's body, ending at the hem of her shirt. He began to slide up in anticipation of what was about to take place.

Also realizing what was about to happen, Peyton quickly pulled away from Lucas, with tears in her eyes.

"Peyt, what are you doing?"

"What am _I _doing? What are you doing? You love Lindsey remember? You chose Lindsey! You said 'I do' to her not me."

"But I love _you_, I'll always love you, I made a mistake but--"

"A mistake?! You call walking out on me, treating me like dirt and almost marrying another woman a mistake? I call it you playing with my heart."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"That's great Luke, but it still hurts all the same. Do you not remember kissing me and then proposing to _Lindsey_, because I remember it perfectly. You looked me in the eye and told me you loved her! You can't do this Luke, you can't push me away until I try to move on and just when I'm starting to, pull me back in. That's not fair to me Luke!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But, you have that I do love you with all my heart."

"Well sometimes, love just isn't enough is it?" With that, she walked away from him, and Lucas Scott's world came crashing down around him.

"Peyton!" he yelled, but she didn't look back.

**Peyton and Brooke's House**

"Hey P. Sawyer, how'd the date go?" Brooke asked as she heard the door shut. She half expected to see Lucas turn the corner with Peyton, and was suprised to see her in tears. "Peyton, sweetie, what's wrong?" Peyton tearfully went through the entire night, the date, the confession, and the kiss. "But, I don't get it, if you're still in love with him then why did you leave?" Brooke asked, utterly confused.

"Brooke, how am I supposed to believe him? After everything that has happened I don't know if I could ever trust him again ya know?"

"But, isn't it worth giving it another try?"

"I don't know, maybe. But what if it doesn't work out and I get my heart broken again?"

"But what if it does work out? You'll finally be happy with the man you love."

"Maybe you're right."

"You know I am." Brooke said with a smirk. Just then there was a knock at the door, Brooke already knew who it was. They were doing the same thing they did four years ago. They would fight, he would give her a little time alone, and then he would apologize until her was blue in the face. Brooke answered the door and saw Lucas standing there.

"Is Peyton here?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, let me get her." Brooke walked into the kitchen and dispite her protests dragged Peyton to the front door.

"Can we talk?" He asked, trying to look her in the eyes, but she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Yeah, sure." They walked down the sidewalk and to the comet in silence.

"So. . ." He said.

"So. . . what do you want?" She said a little more angry than she intended.

"What do I want?" He asked matching her anger with ease. "I want to know why you told me you loved me if you didn't mean it."

"You think I didn't mean it?! Of course I did, I just don't think it's enought anymore."

" How can you say it's not enought? God, this is just like three years ago! Once again Peyton's running scared as soon as we have a shot at a future!"

"Can you blame me? Of course I'm afraid of you, or us. I have no reason to believe that you're being true. It's like you said before, 'It was a great story to be a part of, but it also took place a long time ago.' Maybe our time is up."

"It's not! We love each other and I know we can make it."

"Well I don't. You've lied to me so many times Luke and at this point, I don't believe that love can conquer all anymore. And there's nothing you can do to make me believe--" But she was cut off when Lucas's lips crashed on to her own.

"Oh I'll make you believe." He said with a small smile. "You'll see." And with that he left Peyton with her not only mad as hell, but wanting more. She stood there for what seemed like the longest time, trying to figure out what was going to happen with the two. Part of her just wanted to be with him, but another part could only focus on all of the pain and the hurt he had caused her. It seemed like that part of her was growing every minute. She finally decided that she finally needed to move on from Lucas Scott, and now was the perfect time to do it.

"Brooke!" Peyton called as she walked back through the door, Brooke walked down the stairs and into the foyer and Peyton said, "What do you say we go out tonight, to TRIC, just you and me?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun!" Brooke squealed excitedly.

"OK what time do you want to leave?"

"I don't know around eleven thirty?"

"Well it's quarter after ten now so get your butt moving b.davis.!" Brooke didn't need telling twice, she ran up the stairs and began to get herself ready. About an hour later the girls came down stairs looking gorgeous. Brooke was wearing a royal blue halter top with black shorts and a pair of heels, and Peyton was wearing a deep, green mini dress.

"You ready to hit the road P? Brooke asked.

"Yeah let's do this, I'm so excited to have a girl's night." Peyton said as they walked out the door, little did she know that someone was going to be there tonight. Someone who she just wasn't ready to see yet.

**LUCAS'S HOUSE**

"So what exactly did she say man?" Nathan asked his older brother.

"She said that she loved me, but she just doesn't think it's enough anymore."

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is love enough for you? Does she make you want to change all of the bad in you? That's how I knew I was going to love Haley forever, when I looked her in the eyes I just wanted to change. I wanted to be the guy she wanted and deserved. Does Peyton make you feel that way? Because if she does, than you gotta show her, she needs to know that you're in it for the long haul this time."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Yeah I am." Nathan said, and Lucas could see a flash of that cocky jock he used to know. "So what do you say, me and you will roll down to TRIC tonight, it can be like bonding or something."

"Oh please, you just wanna beer."

"That's true." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Yeah sure let's do it, it's not like I have a girlfriend I need to spend time with or anything."

"Let's get out of here."

"OK" Lucas said as he and Nathan grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

**Please don't hate me!! But after watching Tuesday's episode and actually seeing Lucas say that he hated Peyton, made me decide that he needed to pay! (Even if it's just in my fanfic) So as always comments, questions, or suggestions are always welcome.**

**Up Next: What will happen when Lucas and Peyton meet at TRIC? Leyton reunion? tell me what you think!**


	9. It's TRICky

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

"Oh I'm so excited!" Brooke squealed as she and Peyton walked the through the doors of the nightclub, TRIC. At first, Peyton thought it was a great idea for she and Brooke to go out tonight, but as she walked through the doors she realized how many memories this place held for she and Lucas.

'No Peyton! Don't think about him, you're trying to get over Lucas remember?' She thought to herself as they made their way to the bar to get some drinks. Once they got them, they went to find a table.

"Damn! That bartender was heart and her was definetly checking you out P. Sawyer!"

"Hmmm he was pretty cute wasn't he?" The truth was, Peyton hadn't even noticed him. The only man she thought was worth looking at right now, much to her dismay, was Lucas.

"Yeah he was! Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Why not?" Peyton said as she walked back over to the bar.

"Back for another already?" The bartender asked as she got to the bar.

"No, I'm more inerested in the man serving the drinks at this point." She said in a flirty tone.

"Well then, my name's Andrew. And you are?"

"Peyton."

"Well Peyton, my shift ends in like a minute would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to." OK that was a lie. The only man she wanted to do anything with was Lucas, he was the one for her, but he had hurt too many times to count. Now she needed to be the one to move on, and he could feel what it's like to love someone who's moved on.

They made their way to the dance floor together, and began to dance heatedly. He had her hands on her hips, she and she had her back to him. Though it wasn't like dancing with Lucas, it still felt pretty damn good.

ȔȔȔ

Lucas and Nathan walked through the doors of TRIC, and he immediatly felt her presence. He couldn't see her yet, but he knew that Peyton was somewhere in this building. He never could understand why he could sense her presence, but it had been that way since they were in seventh grade. He looked around as they went to find a table, but he didn't see her. He did, on the other hand, see Brooke. He and Nathan went over to her table to talk to her.

"Hey Broody, hey Nate, what are you two doing here?" She asked

"Just needed to get out for the night." Nathan said giving Luke a pointed sad look.

"You guys, I'm fine." Lucas said a little aggrivated, but at the same time he felt a rush of gratitude to his friends for being so concerned about him.

"Of course you are Luke." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Soo. . . is Peyton here?" Lucas asked.

Brooke's smile immediately fell, and Lucas knew that what he was about to hear wasn't going to be something that would make him feel better. "The last time I saw her, she was uhh. . . she was dancing with some bartender guy." Though he tried not to show it, Brooke saw Luke's heart break in his eyes, she also saw the glint of jealousy that was now present in them.

"Oh." was the only word Luke could get out.

Just then, Peyton walked back over to the table and was completely shocked to see Nathan and Lucas standing there. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked with a pouinted look at Brooke.

"Hey! I had nothing to do with it." Brooke replied with a smirk

"We just wanted to get out for the night that's all." Nathan said, and he motioned for Lucas to follow him over to the bar. When they got there, he gave his brother a look of pity. "Look man, just try and have some fun tonight, we both know you deserve it."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Lucas said with a sad smile while looking over at Peyton. He than drank his beer whole and asked the bartender for another.

"Not exactly what I meant, but OK." Nathan said with a worried look at his brother.

The night from there was pretty much uneventful. Lucas and Peyton avoided eachother like the plague, and poor Nathan and Brooke were stuck in the middle of it. Peyton continued to flirt and dance with Andrew, the bartender, and Lucas continued brooding from the distance. While he was brooding, Lucas did something he hadn't done since the fateful night he told Peyton he hated her, he drank _alot._ After a while, Nathan and Brooke grew tired of watching Lucas and Peyton doing the same thing they had been doing for years, and they both decided to leave.

Lucas promised his friends that he would call a cab and not drive. While Peyton had only had one drink the entire night, Lucas had about 15 beers. Somewhere near closing, after Peyton had said goodbye to Andrew, she walked back into TRIC to get some things from her office with his number in hand. That's where she saw him. The love of her life passed out on the top of the bar. Peyton winced at the sight, this was the same way she found him just a few days ago. She knew what she needed to do, she went over and helped Lucas to his feet.

"Come on Luke." Peyton said as she dragged Lucas out to her car. The ride to Lucas's house was filled with nothing but silence. When they arrived, Peyton did exactly as she had done a few days before. She undressed him, laid him down on the bed, and pulled the covers around him. She didn't tell him that she was sorry this time, and she didn't kiss him before she turned to leave. But something did happen, something she never expected, as she turned to leave, she heard a voice say her name.

"Peyton." The name came out of Lucas's mouth weakly. She couldn't help but turn around, she had heard him tell her that he hated her once, why not hear it again? But what he said wasn't that he hated her, but "I wish I could hate you." She was stunned at this

"What?" She asked

"I wish I could tell you I hate you, and mean it. I wish that I never left you three years ago. But most of all, I wish you would believe me when I say that I love you."

"I do believe you Luke, and I love you too." Peyton couldn't believe those words had just came out of her mouth. She couldn't even blame it on the alcohol, she had only had one drink.

"Then will you do me a favor?" Lucas asked.

"Anything." Peyton replied, again she couldn't believe what she was saying

"Stay with me." He said simply.

"Luke I can't I mean--"

"Please Peyton, just for tonight, just let me have tonight with you." He said, and she could see tears forming in his beautiful blue eyes.

"OK" and when she said this, his entire face perked up. She layed down next to him and he put his arms around her. She couldn't help but smile, this was the first time she had been in bed with the love of her life in three years. They drifted off to sleep together, both of them happier then they'd been in a long time.

**So what do you think?? I love Leyton!! They make me believe in true love. And I had a really crappy night, so I just needed to have Peyton wind up together in the end of this chapter. Please review, I love to know what you guys think!**

**Up Next: What will happen with Leyton in the morning?**

**Lucas and Peyton, True Love Always!**


	10. Let's Do This

_"Peyton." The name came out of Lucas's mouth weakly. She couldn't help but turn around, she had heard him tell her that he hated her once, why not hear it again? But what he said wasn't that he hated her, but "I wish I could hate you." She was stunned at this_

_"What?" She asked_

_"I wish I could tell you I hate you, and mean it. I wish that I never left you three years ago. But most of all, I wish you would believe me when I say that I love you."_

_"I do believe you Luke, and I love you too." Peyton couldn't believe those words had just came out of her mouth. She couldn't even blame it on the alcohol, she had only had one drink._

_"Then will you do me a favor?" Lucas asked._

_"Anything." Peyton replied, again she couldn't believe what she was saying_

_"Stay with me." He said simply._

_"Luke I can't I mean--"_

_"Please Peyton, just for tonight, just let me have tonight with you." He said, and she could see tears forming in his beautiful blue eyes._

_"OK" and when she said this, his entire face perked up. She layed down next to him and he put his arms around her. She couldn't help but smile, this was the first time she had been in bed with the love of her life in three years. They drifted off to sleep together, both of them happier then they'd been in a long time._

Peyton woke up the next morning with a content sigh, although it felt great to wake up in Lucas's arms, she scolded herself for being so weak. She was trying to get over him, and by staying the night with him, she certainly wasn't doing herself any favors. She turned into his arms and watched him while he slept. He looked so peaceful, and she couldn't help but think that this was the way her life was supposed to be.

Deciding that the glimpse of her perfect life was over, Peyton got up and found her shoes. She went into his bathroom, fixed her hair, and found her jacket. She couldn't resist taking one last look at the love of her life before walking out the door. She knew that she shouldn't be leaving him like this, but she didn't think he would even remember last night. She convinced herself that by leaving she was saving them both the heartache of having to explain why they had been together.

She got into her car and drove home. Trying to be quiet, she walked in the door and took of her jacket.

"Don't even try to be sneaky Peyton! I know you're home!" She heard Brooke yell from the living room.

"Hey B. Davis." Peyton said with a sad smile as she sat down on the couch next to her best friend.

"And where were you last night young lady?"

"Well, I sorta stayed at Lucas's house last night."

"WHAT?!"

"Before you get your hopes up, it's nothing like that. He got wasted last night at TRIC, and I brought him home. Then, when we got there, her begged me to stay with him, and I didn't know how to say no."

"So did he remember this little exchange when you two woke up this morning?"

"Well, I really don't know. I kinda left before he woke up."

"Peyton! Why would you leave?" Brooke screamed, completely shocked by her friend's actions.

"I just didn't want him to wake up and regret the fact that I stayed there."

"That's a lie and you know it P. Sawyer, you know he wouldn't have regretted it for a second. You were just afraid that you wouldn't want to leave when he woke up huh?"

"Maybe." That was the only thing Peyton had to say. That was the only thing she had time to say, because just when she was about to say something else, they heard a knock on the door. There was no need for either of them to question who was there, they both knew it was Lucas. "Brooke, I don't know if I'm ready to see him yet." She said nervously.

"Don't be a baby P. You have to face him sooner or later."

"What if I choose later?"

"Sorry, babe. But that's not gonna happen."

"UHHH!! Brookie Monster, you're lucky I love you so much."

"And you're lucky Lucas loves you so much." Brooke's tone went from joking to serious in a second. Peyton was a little confused at the change in tone, but before she had any time to say anything about it, Brooke opened the door.

"Hey Pretty Girl, is Peyton here?"

"Yeah she is. Peyton!"

"Hey Luke." Peyton said akwardly, barely even making eye contact with him.

"Hey Peyton, do you think we could talk?"

"Yeah sure." They walked outside in pure akwardness.

"So I had a strange dream last night." Lucas said "It was kinda like dejavu, I was wasted at TRIC, you brought me home, and I said something that obviously changed us forever. And then the dream changed for the better, I asked you to stay with me, and much to both of our suprises, I'm sure, you said yes. But when I woke up this morning, there was no you, so tell me Peyton, was it really a dream? Or did you just leave?"

"It wasn't a dream, Luke. I stayed with you, but it doesn't change anything between us."

"Are you blind?!" Lucas said a little more angry then he intended. "I'm sorry Peyt. But, you know last night changed everything. You weren't drunk, you wanted to stay with me, you wanted us. Why won't you just admit it so we can move on together?"

"Fine Luke, I did want to stay, I can't just turn that off. But I left this morning for a reason, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about us, which obviously you did."

"So you just left?"

"It sucks to wake up all alone when you expect the one you love to be there doesn't it?"

"Is that what this is about? Peyton, I've told you a million times, I'm sorry for leaving you three years ago, OK? But you can't let our past stop us from having a future. I love you and you need to know that. From the bottom of my heart I mean that, and if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. But you have to let me in Peyton, you have to let your guard down."

"You mean like I did last time? Yeah look where that got me."

"I'm sorry Peyton, I don't think you'll ever know just how sorry I am. But you have a decision to make, me or fear. You can forget our past, and we could focus on our future, or you can run. Either way, I'll wait for you. I promise you that, I'll wait for you, forever if I have to." With that Lucas walked to his car and drove away.

Peyton just stood there thinking about the man she loved. Thoughts of their past were flooding through her mind.

_"That's me inside your head."_

_"Brooke's great, but she isn't you."  
_

_"It's always gonna be there isn't it, you and me?"_

_"It's you, the one I want next to me when all of my dream come true, it's you."_

_"You didn't push me away, I came back for you, and no matter how long it takes I'll wait for you."_

_"How would you like to just be happy?"_

Hearing the words of the man she loved, made her decision pretty clear. It was time to take a chance on love, maybe they would get hurt, but maybe it would all be worth it in the end. She got into her car and drove as fast as she could to Lucas's house. When she got there, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lucas said not paying any attention to who was at his door. He was busy working on his lap top, ever since he confessed his feelings to Peyton he had a rush of inspiration, and was writing every chance he could.

"Hey Luke." Peyton said shyly as she walked through the door.

"Peyton? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Did you mean it? When you said you would wait for me? Because, you said that to me before, Luke, and that didn't last very long."

"Yes I meant it. And I know I didn't wait for you last time, but I was scared. I was just as scared as you were, if not more. I know I broke your heart when I walked out on you three years ago, but I broke my own too. And I don't want to feel like that anymore, I just want it all to go away. I wanna be with the woman I love, I just want a fairy tale ending ya know?"

"Yeah I know." Peyton said with a little smile. For a while, they just sat there taking each other's presence in. Lucas couldn't take not knowing anymore, he had to ask her why she had come.

"So Peyton, why are you here?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I guess part of me wanted to know if you really meant what you said or if it was just a line." She said lying. She had lost all of the courage she had before. Now she just wanted to get out of there, go home, put on some loud music, and draw.

"Oh." Lucas was dissapointed to say the least. "Well I did mean it Peyt, I'm gonna love you forever, and I will wait for you. I know I said that before, but this time I'll keep my promise. I'll wait."

Hearing those words seemed to have given her all of her courage back. She needed to know that he wasn't lying to her. She needed to feel the love in his heart, and finally, she did. Peyton walked up to him with a strange expression on her face. And then she spoke, "I think we've waited long enough." Those words were so familiar to them both, they were the words she had spoken in the hallway senior year not too long after he had first told her he loved her. She smiled as they leaned in and their lips met for a simple, yet passionate kiss.

They pulled away, and Lucas looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." They smiled at each other before going in for another kiss. This one, unlike the last, was deep and heated. It felt so good to be together again, and maybe all of their problems weren't solved, but now they could face them together. Lucas and Peyton both felt like they were in high school again, a feeling they had both missed a huge amount.

Lucas layed Peyton down on the bed, and continued to kiss her. Pretty soon, clothes were shed, and Lucas and Peyton made love for the first time in over three years. After, they just lye there enjoying each other's company.

"That was amazing Peyt." He said with a smile

"Yeah it was." Then, her phone started vibrating and Peyton looked at who was calling. "Oh no, that's Haley, I was supposed to meet her at TRIC over an hour ago." She answered the phone. "Hey, yeah yeah sorry I got caught up drawing." She lied. Lucas looked down when she said this, why couldn't she just tell Haley they were back together this time forever? "Yeah I'll be there in a few, OK, bye." She hung up the phone "Sorry Luke, but I gotta go." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and before he could say anything else, she was picking up her clothes and walking into the bathroom to change.

She drove to TRIC and when she got there, both Haley and Brooke were there. "Hey Hales, Brooke what are you doing here?"

"Well you never came back from your little talk with Lucas, and I got worried. So I came here, thinking you might have come here and I ran into Haley. So where were you P. Sawyer?"

"Oh, ya know, around?" Peyton lied.

"Yeah around, as in around Lucas's bed?" Brooke said with a laugh.

"How can you tell?"

"Well first of all I'm Brooke Davis and I know all. Second, your hair is a mess, and your shirt is inside out. Oh yeah and maybe that huge hickey on your neck." Brooke and Haley burst out laughing at this.

"OK, OK, so we slept together."

"So does this mean you two are back together?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Once again her phone started to vibrate, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Lucas's name on the screen. She flipped her phone open and began to speak. "Hello?"

_"Hey it's me, I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"_

"Do I want to what?"

_"Get married Peyton, you and me. Please say yes, I don't think my heart could take another someday, or worse, a no."_

"Yes." She said it before she could stop herself, but she was suprised when she didn't regret it, not in the slightest. She wanted this, she always had, and now she was finally going to get it.

_"Yes? oh my god, I love you Peyton. Meet me at the airport in an hour OK?"_

"OK, and Luke, I love you."

"I love you too Peyton."

Peyton didn't even hang up, she just dropped her phone on the ground. Before he hung up the phone he could hear Peyton yell, "Brooke, Haley Lucas asked me to marry him!" And then he could hear all three girls screaming and giggling. All of his fears that Peyton didn't want people to know they were together vanished with that simple statement. He smiled before hanging up the phone and began to pack for their trip

**MEANWHILE**

"He did what?" Brooke and Haley asked at the same time.

"He asked me to go to Las Vegas with him tonight and marry him, and I'm gonna do it."

"Oh Peyton, we are so happy for you!!"

"Thanks Hales, But I've got to go, I need to pack." Peyton left TRIC, and drove to the house she and Brooke shared. She grabbed clothes, and drove to the airport. When she got there, she saw the love of her life, standing there in ripped jeans and a long sleeve white shirt.

"Peyton..." That was all he could say when she reached him. He then scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you Lucas, and I can't wait to be your wife."

"Peyton Scott, I like the sound of that."

"Me too." They both smiled and kissed again. Then from behinf them they heard a familar voice.

"Oh get a room!" It was Brooke, next to her stood Haley, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, and Millicent.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peyton asked suprised.

"We wouldn't miss this day for the world." Haley said with a small smile

"Yeah it's about time you two stopped acting like idiots, and got married."

"Funny Nate, really." Lucas said sarcastically but couldn't help but to laugh along with the others.

"So let's do this!!" Skills yelled as they all ran to the gate, leaving Lucas and Peyton behind. Lucas couldn't read the look on Peyton's face, was she happy? Or was she regretting her decision to come? Peyton noticed the worried look on Lucas's face and took his hand and kissed him.

"Yeah, let's do this Lucas Scott." They walked to the gate together hand in hand ready for their adventure in Vegas, and ready for the rest of their lives together.

**So there it is. I don't know if I'm going to call this fanfic complete yet. I still would love to hear what you guys think so reviews would be very helpful. Do you guys think I should write about Vegas or just leave it here? Tell me what you think.**

**Lucas and Peyton, true love always.**


	11. Goodbye, With the Promise of Forever

**So I just want to thank you all for the reviews. They helped to keep me inspired along the way. I just wanted you all to know that this will be the final chapter in ****Is True Love Always?**** It may be a little short, but that's because I just want to finish it so I can start working on my next story, which is called ****I'll Be Seeing You****. This was my first fanfic and I had so much fun writing it. So thanks again for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to read my fanfics in the future.**

Lucas and Peyton were standing in a cute little church in Vegas. Even if it wasn't their dream wedding, they were finally going to be together, and for them, that was enough. Brooke and Haley had taken Peyton shopping earlier that day and they bought her and fitted knee length white dress to wear. Lucas wore a simple suit, which he looked unbelievably handome in. Brooke was Peyton's maid of honor, and Nathan was Lucas's best man for the second time. The rest of the guests, Skills, Mouth, and Millicent were all dressed up for the occasion as well.

They were all there, Lucas standing at the front, waiting for the bride-to-be. Just then, the doors in the back of the small church opened and Brooke walked through them. She had a huge smile on her face because finally (and she meant **FINALLY**) Lucas and Peyton were together, and they could just be happy. She walked down the aisle, and stood in her place. She smiled at Lucas, and when he smiled back, she said "You had your chance Broody." They both shared a small chuckle which immedately ended when they saw Peyton staning at the doors.

She looked gorgeous. Her hair curly, and in a simple updo with a few stray curls framing her face. She had the biggest smile that anyone had seen on her face in a long time. She walked down the aisle slowly, too slowly in Lucas's opinion. He just wanted it to happen, he wanted Peyton to become his wife so they could start the rest of their lives together. She was finally standing next to him, and he took her hands.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered her to--" That was all either of them heard. Because at that moment, they looked into each other's eyes, and the outside world was gone. That was when they both knew that no thing or person could ever come between them. They had each other and that's the way it was going to be forever. "The bride and groom have choosen to write their own vows." The minister said snapping them both out of their trance. "Lucas, would you like to go first?"

Lucas smiled and began to speak, "Peyton, I knew that we were going to be together forever the moment I saw you, all skinny arms, and tangled mess of hair. You were sarcastic, argumentative, and slightly troubled, but you were so beautiful, inside and out. Nothing between has ever been easy, that's for sure. And yet, we keep coming back to each other. Because deep down, even if we're denying it, we know that it will always come down to Lucas and Peyton. I hurt you, and I know that. But that just means that I get to spend my entire life making it up to you. I want kids with blonde, curly hair and blue-green eyes. And I want you Peyton, I always have; and now that I've realized it, I'm never gonna let you go. You are my comet." No one could miss the meaning behind his final words.

When Lucas finished his vow he saw a tear fall on Peyton's cheek; he raised his hand and wiped it away. In the background, muffled sobs could be heard from Haley, Brooke, and Millicent.

"And now you Peyton" the minister said.

"Lucas, I've loved you since the first moment we locked eyes, remember? When I almost ran you over with my car." She said and they all laughed "And then that day you fixed my car, you fixed my heart, only I didn't know it at the time. You changed me and my outlook on life so much; after I met you, I was no longer alone, because you took the time to understand me and my crazy life. We've both denied it and tried to push each other away, but I've always known I was going to love you forever Lucas Scott. You make my pink's pinker, my blue's bluer and you even make my favorite foods taste yummier. What I guess I'm trying to say is that I know I'm hard to handle, not many people have lives that are as complicated as mine, but you love me anyway. I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you hisband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lucas and Peyton shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and it was perfect.

The gang all went back to the hotel, where they rented an extra room to hold the "reception."

"So wait, what song are we gonna dance to for our first dance?" Peyton asked

"I hope you don't mind, but I kinda already picked one. I hope you like it"

"I'm sure I'm going to love it."

Just then, the song Lucas had choosen played through the speakers. It was by someone who she had met a long time ago, back in high school. He played a little open mic night at Karen's Cafe, even though he was way above something so small. Gavin Degraw's voice was heard.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

_  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

_  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

"I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"Hey, it's Peyton Scott now." She said kissing him.

Finally, everything was OK. Finally, they were happy. Finally, true love always was back, and it was here to stay forever.

**Well there it is. Pleace review. Again, I just want to say that I've had so much fun wrting this fanfic and I can't wait to do more. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, you helped me keep this thing going!!**

**This is the last time I'll be saying this in this fanfic (how sad)**

**Lucas and Peyton, true love always.**

**I'll leave you with a quote from One Tree Hill...**

_Happiness comes in many forms -- in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be. _**- Lucas Eugene Scott.**

**Thanks again!**_  
_


End file.
